


Familiar

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [4]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, But can be interpreted as romantic, Camp Pining Hearts, Fluff, Gen, Platonic!!, Sweet, its chill, nbd man I respect just about all ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: Amethyst and Lapis have warmed up to one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jansen_or_Bituin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jansen_or_Bituin/gifts).



Amethyst walked into the barn, fingers paced behind her head nonchalantly. "Yo," she said, scanning the area for anyone.

The day had been slow. Garnet was taking time to herself, Steven was hanging out with Connie, and Pearl was practicing. She didn't want to bother anyone, so she came out to the barn.

Lapis Lazuli poked her head out from her little car-balcony. Eyes half-lidded, calm as always. "Peridot isnt here." She droned, beginning to turn back to her TV.

Ame shrugged. "I know." She said.

The blue gem cautiously looked back at her, eyebrows raised. "...you came to see me?"

"Yeah. D'ya mind?" She pointed at the balcony she was sitting in.

"Uh, sure." Lapis motioned for her to come up.

Amethyst grunted, climbing up to where Lapis was sitting. It's was pretty sweet setup-- a thick quilt, some snacks, a TV (of course) playing Camp Pining Hearts.

"Uh..." Lapis started, eyeing Amethyst. "Why?"

"I'm bored. And you seem pretty alright." Ame replied simply, more relaxed than the last time she saw  Lapis.

"Okay." Lapis just replied. "Well, uh... you wanna watch this with me? It's season three."

"Sure." Amethyst made herself comfortable. "Steven told me this was a good one."

"It is."

The two watched silently, not daring to say anything to one another. It was quiet except the occasional whistle of the wind and low tones of the TV.

The two gems soon ended up under the blanket together, both lying on their stomachs. Amethyst was eating chips, and Lapis just watched the show quietly.

"Percy! I thought you were my true arts and crafts buddy!" Paulette cried.

Percy shook his head somberly. "Not anymore, Paulette. The color war is more important."

Amethyst ticked her tongue and shook her head. "Take a hint, girl." She commented, chewing her chips. "He's not into you."

"Totally." Lapis agreed.

"D'ya think he's got the hots for Pierre instead?" Amethyst said through a mouthful of food. "Pretty sure he does. 'S what Peri's makin' all those charts on."

"Yeah, I think Peri convinced me. Friends don't look at each other like that." Lapis replied. "Have you heard about that Peter guy yet?"

"The American exchange camper?" Amethyst gasped. "He's just freakin' shoehorned in there. And where are his flaws? 'S like he's not even a real person."

"Oh, speaking of." Lapis said, pointing at the TV. "Here's Perfect Peter."

A new character appeared on screen. He was inhumanly attractive. "Hey, guys!" He grinned. Despite his characters perfections, his acting skills were nonexistent.

"Booooo." Amethyst groaned. "Go back to your cabin, ya moot."

"You sure do know a lot about Camp Pining Hearts."

"Yeah. Peridot and Steven like me to consult their theory charts."

"Huh. I was thinking about making one.." Lapis contemplated.

"Yeah?" Amethyst cocked her head to the gem beside her.

"I don't know how to write yet, though."

"No big deal." Amethyst shrugged. "You could draw. You're already pretty good at making all those morps."

"Oh. Thanks." Lapis smiled a little bit, then turned back to the TV. "You seen Penelope yet?"

"Uh, YES." Amethyst grinned. "She won the tug-of-war at least three times. On her own! A camp legend." She shoved more chips into her mouth.

"Four times, actually. And her quotes are all fantastic."

"Yeah! Especially-- 'C'mon, Pierre. Those friendship bracelets will have to wait. We have a color war to win." Amethyst made her face stern in imitation of the character.

Lapis chuckled at her impression. "Coolest character on the show."

"Undoubtedly."

The two sat in silence, watching the show until it became dark outside. And even once the moon was in the sky and nearly every star was visible, they looked at each other and said "one more episode."


End file.
